Vanilladashie Von Schweetz
Vanilladashie Von Schweetz is a Fanon Character, she's a recolor and she's Vanellope,Vanillashy and Vanillasparkle sister. She is voiced by Chloë Grace Moretz Appearence Vanilladashie is a color swap of Vanellope. She has a rainbow color hoodie, black hair, her skirt is pink, her tights are rainbow colored, her boot are black, and her eyes are pink. She has pink twizzlers ropes on her hoddie and on the bottom of her shoes. She has a blue twizzler that holds up her hair Backstory She is Vanellope, Vanillasparkle and Vanillashy older sister. King Candy is her father and when she was just a little child she made a mess and she was locked on the Fungeon by her own dad. Some years later, Vanellope founded her and discovered that she was her sister. She is really competitive and she love driving. She is 15 year old. She already know how to drive and her kart name is Quick Racer and she's also a glitch. Personality 'Loyalty' She is really loyal to everybody on Sugar Rush and she help everybody. Brashness and apparent laziness Vanilladashie is very confident in her abilities, which is often construed by others as laziness. 'Competitiveness and athleticism' She races several times with the racers and challenges Taffyta on a race and she wins.Despite VanillaDashie's competitiveness and confidence, she reacts poorly to failure, or even the possibility of failure. She gets upset over losing a simple game of rock, scissors and paper to Vanellope, saying that she "hates losing". 'Mischievousness' Dashie tries to spook her friends when they venture into the Candyfree Forest for the first time, claiming that no one has ever made it back out of the forest. Her reputation as a prankster is really active when she is next to Gloyd Orangeboar. Dashie plays several pranks on her friends.. 'Love of reading' Vanilladashie discovers she loves reading. When Vanillasparkle first offers her a book to read through her stay at the hospital, she rejects it and testily tosses away the book, saying "I'm a world-class athlete; reading's for eggheads like you, Sparkle." After a short boredom montage, she picks up the book and discovers she loves reading, much to her chagrin. She spends much time trying to hide the fact that she loves reading from her friends, and when she's discharged from the hospital she tries to get re-admitted so she could finish reading the book. The doctor recognizes that she's only feigning being ill and accuses her of laziness. She then sneaks back inside the hospital and attempts to steal the book, but gets caught red-handed and drops it while making her escape. She is pursued and eventually caught, and she admits she was after the book and that she loves reading. Vanillasparkle has a personal copy of the book she was reading in the hospital, and lends it to Dashie. 'Shades' Vanilladashie wears a pair of black-tinted glasses several times when she want to be cool 'Skills' When she drives really fast, she make a rainbow on the track Quotes "Hey. I could make a rainbow in 10 seconds flat." "'' Are you a spy?!" "Anybody knows! You know why? Because everybody who's ever come in...has never...come...'OUT!" "''You...thank you for the offer, I mean. But I'm afraid I have to say no." "See? I'd never leave my friends hanging!" "Aww, yeah!" "Time to take out the adorable trash." "I hate losing..." "It needs to be about 20% cooler." "LOOOUUUUUDDEEEEEEEERRRR!!!" "My life is ruined!" '' "Ugh! Vanellope!"'' Trivia *She's always mean to Taffyta for bullying her sisters and other racers *She doesn't trust Ralph or Calhoun *Her sisters and other racers sometimes call her Dashie or Dash *She is a Sugar Rush Racer form of Rainbow Dash (MLP) Category:Fanon Characters Category:Recolors Category:Sugar Rush